


Stay

by PuellaMidori



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuellaMidori/pseuds/PuellaMidori
Summary: Willow can't sleep because she's too afraid of losing another person that she loves. Buffy realises she has a lot of similar feelings, and they execute the perfect solution, taken right from the scenes of a highschool sleepover movie. Taking place somewhere vaguely between Oz leaving and Buffy and Riley getting together I guess?





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nowrunalong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/gifts).



“Buffy?”

Buffy slowly opened her eyes. It was dark, still the middle of the night, and quiet enough to hear her own heart beating. “Yeah, Will?”

“You’re with me, right? On the whole swearing off of all men forever thing I mean.”

“Absolutely! Men are evil. I’m with you all the way. But aren’t these normally the sleeping hours instead of the talking hours?”

“No! I mean, well, yes, usually. I can’t sleep right now though. I’ve been trying!”

Buffy sighed, but she managed to drag her head off her pillow and sit up. “Well, how can I help? Is it a demon thing? Okay, I know it’s probably not a demon thing, but I’m good at those.”

Willow let a small giggle escape. “No Buffy, it’s not a demon thing. It’s a person thing. I think it’s a me thing. Can you come over here, please?”

Buffy wrapped herself up in the blanket from her bed and walked across the room to sit on the edge of Willow’s. She found her friend’s hand lying on the bed and took it into her own. “See, I’m here Will. Whenever you need me. So, what’s up? Is it the perfect time for casting a spell to be rid of all men or something?”

“Oooh, Buffy, you really think we should?” Buffy thought she could hear a little too much excitement in Willow’s quick agreement.

“No,” Buffy said firmly. “I was kidding. I’m sure men are still important for…. for something I can’t seem to think of at the moment. But I am here to help you, with things that aren’t that. So what do you need to be able to get some sleep tonight?”

“I think I need you. I need you to stay with me. Buffy, you’re not ever going to leave me, are you? I can’t lose you too!”

Buffy could understand that feeling. Men always had been good at the disappearing tricks. Once you loved them, trusted them not to go that’s when it always happened. It really must have been a universal guy thing, if they even managed to get to Willow! Buffy couldn’t imagine what it would have to take to get her to do something like that Willow, but there guys were, doing the unthinkable. “Of course not! Willow, I’m not going anywhere. Except, maybe just for a few hours, back to my own bed? I think these beds are a little small to fit both of us.”

“Right! No. Yes! You’re right! I didn’t mean- wait. Buffy, I think I know what might help me sleep, but you have to promise not to laugh, okay?”

“I’m not going to have to sing to you, am I? Because trust me, you wouldn’t really want that. But no, I promise I won’t laugh at you.”

“Okay, so, the beds are small, right? Yeah, you just said that. But what about this?” Willow started to sit up as she was talking, facing Buffy and grabbing both of her hands to hold. “The beds are small, but that leaves the floor as being pretty big! Big enough for two people, or maybe even more, but definitely big enough for two people! We can take the mattresses off the beds, and move them together in the middle, okay, or maybe just the pillows because that sounds kind of heavy and it’s already late and we don’t all have Slayer strength and-“

“Slow down Will, it’s okay. That sounds like a great idea. I love it. I’ll go strip my bed, and you can do yours, and I promise I will come right back to you.”

Both girls stood up off the bed, Buffy dropping the blanket she had been wrapped in on the floor as she walked back to her own bed and Willow beginning to mercilessly attack hers for materials. Willow began to set up a nest for the two of them to sleep in while Buffy scoured the room for anything soft, fluffy or comforting that remained. Finally they both snuggled in together under the blankets, moving the pillows close and making sure no limbs were spilling out anywhere. Buffy pulled Willow’s arm across her chest and held it there. “See, if you just keep your arm here you’ll know that I’m staying. If you wake up and it’s still dark you can feel that I’m still right here with you. I promise I won’t leave you, and I’ll be right here beside you until morning to help you sleep. I’ll keep you safe.”

“Buffy,” Willow whispered, already starting to fall asleep after staying up so late, “I love you.”

“I love you too. Now get some sleep, silly.”

“That’s not… not what I meant…..” 

Willow had already fallen asleep by the time her sentence trailed off, missing Buffy giving her a soft kiss on the forehead and whispering back, “of course it is.”


End file.
